Plane Ride Home
by TransformCobra
Summary: Nationals are over and Puck finds something to entertain himself on the long plane ride home. One Shot. Reviews :D


**Note: **I'm back bitches! I was taken away to the world of tumblr roleplaying. Which actually led me to this small one shot. And I've read some other fics on here. Kudos to everyone. Loving it. But I have to say, I'm ashamed that there isn't more crackships, and well Suck. Or Fuck. Or Kum. This place is cluddered with Klaine. More then Finchel. It's crazy. So I'll work up some ideas for ya'll. And if any ideas. Please review, or send me message. And sorry for any hiccup grammer/spelling errors. I didn't proof this.

**Pairing:** Sam/Puck, SUCK -Best ship ever-

**Disclaimer: **Rated M of course for some smut. And suckage. I don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy does. And I sure hope he never gets rid of Chord Overstreet ;)

* * *

><p>Not placing in the top ten at Nationals sucked balls. And now the New Directions had to had back to Lima, Ohio. The mother of all cow towns. Puck wasn t pleased. And come on, he could easily destory Finn for that stupid stage kiss he and Rachel had. It was uncalled for. And it cost them the top ten. He huffed as he sat in his seat. Which was next to Sam s. Taking his iPod out, he got through one song before it died on him. You have got to be kidding me? Puck questioned the stupid electronic. He pulled out the airport magazines. And what was this. They had playboy on the plane? Nice. Something to make Puck feel at home. But now he needed someplace private. And a box of tissues. He crept the first few pages over and rose an eyebrow at the sweet look of erect nipples and those innocent girls with their fingers in their mouths. Pretending what it would be like to get a blow from any play bunny. That was one of Puck s fantasies. Okay now he was getting worked. Lauren was no fucking help for him. The girl wouldn t put out for him. And he was yet to admit that he was being a whoop ass for the girl.<p>

Sam on the other hand was drumming his legs and minding his own business. It sucked for not winning. Sam really enjoyed being in Glee. And it was one opportunity to get some eye candy. Sure Finn was that boy next door guy. And Santana is smoking hot. Quinn was dull and wouldn t put out for him. But had the time and place to make out with Finn. Which he still didn t understand. The only people he has hung out with was Kurt, and sometimes Quinn. But more Mercedes. And he liked the girl. But was honestly tired of girls right now. He looked over to see the tanned, muscular gleek looking at playboy. They have playboy on this plane? Sam whispered. Leaning in. Breaking Puck s concentration. Yea they do. Can you not be in my space? He asked trying not to be too harsh. Sam was a good guy. And one of those If I were gay, I d totally want you guys. And he was still intrigued with how big Sam s mouth was. Great. Puck was sporting a boner. And would have to endure a long ass trip home, horny as hell. Sam leaned back. But leaned back. Feeling the guy s breathe on his neck. He looked over. I can fix that. Leave for the bathroom in two minutes. Sam said bitting off more then he could chew. But hell. Seeing the guy s bulge was getting him going.

Puck s eyebrow cocked up. Did Sam just? No! Sam just offered to fix Puck s boner. This he ought to see. About two minutes after Sam got up. Puck did as well. Going to the small airplane bathroom. And knocking. Only being dragged in by the boy yanking his shirt. The door locked. And Puck was against the wall and feeling Sam s big guppy lips on his. He couldn t help but shutter his eyes closed and moan in the kiss. Puck was never submissive. But he liked it. Surprisingly. And it dragged on, with depth. And the feeling of Sam s undoing his pants wasn t phasing Puck the slightest.

Sam broke the kiss. Getting on his knees in the small box called a bathroom. And yanked the pants down. Seeing that slab of meat fling up. Puck would go comando on a plane. And jesus, it was huge. More challenge. Sam smirked as he brought his mouth to the base of the so called Puckzilla and licked up the delighted shaft. Flicking his tongue along the slit. When he heard the moan from Puck. He stopped and looked up. Might want to keep quiet Sam said softly. Before going back to work. Slowly suckling the engrown head. And bringing almost all of Puck in his mouth. Holding the guy s hips down from thrusting into his god-given mouth.

Puck was surprised and oh god. Sam could fit alot in that mouth. He was bitting down on his hand. Holding in moans. As Sam went straight to business. And in a plane bathroom. It wasn t long for Puck to toss his head back. Thudding it against the wall. And squirting everything he got into Sam s mouth. Holy hell Sam He breathed. As the blonde rose up and wiped his mouth. Checking his hair. His lips were swollen. And not a trace of cum on his lips or clothes. It s no problem. But you owe me Sam said with a wink as he unlocked the door. And went back to his seat. Letting Puck stare at himself in the mirror from the event that just happened.


End file.
